Lost and Found
by nick304
Summary: The cliché story of a human like Hunter and a human like Witch. Rated M for future stuff.


As my head hit the ground I became dazed the screams of panic filled my ears. As I slowly got up from the fall I felt it for the first time, the urge to eat, a hunger as intense as a ten day famine. I first walked slowly towards the people on the building, then I sprinted and finally I jumped soon landing on the one unlucky bastard that was left for dead in the outside of the safe room. As I bit into the person's skin and flesh I felt the hunger stop the blood staining my clothes and my mouth.

Days and weeks have passed since that moment, my appearance has changed, claws formed on the tip of my fingers, and fangs grew from my once straight and white teeth. I say once white because apparently dried blood doesn't come out from them.

As time went on the hunger came and went but every time someone fell victim to my claws and fangs I couldn't help but to feel bad. That's when I realized I wasn't like the other infected I still had my thoughts, my memories.

Thanks to this I kept myself from attacking large groups, I became a "smart Hunter" I thought before attacking, I waited, I stalked all to get what I wanted as fast as I could, but as any man, I got stupid one time.

It all started on a rainy night, I was like usual, waiting on a rooftop watching around, waiting for a lonesome victim, but that night the only people that appeared were a group of 4, I just remember the color of their clothes; pink, green, black and white. I watched them run and shoot their way through the town, I watched them take shelter inside safe rooms and most of all I saw them kill the infected. The bullets whistling through the air, the screams of joy every time they killed one of them. I couldn't take it, I fought the urge of pouncing to try and kill them but I knew that if I did it meant the end of my life, but it changed once they entered an alleyway. There by the end of it right outside a safe room, there she was, pale skin, white hair, glowing yellow _(or was it red)_ eyes.

As the survivors grew closer to her, I got closer to them, as one them raised his gun I crouched and started to growl, as he got ready to pull the trigger I jumped to the rest of them. My screech as I flew down to them alerted the other guy but it was to late, my body fell right on top of the person wearing white, the force of my landing pushing the other two back their guns scattered in the floor, they stared in confusion and helplessness as I ripped the jugular vein of his throat, as he choked on his blood I jumped to the man in green, he managed to grab his pistol and shoot but missed, he suffered the same fate as the man in white, who by this point was dead. Green man soon followed him and as I turned to finally get the woman in pink I realized the mistake, her gun was already up and even tough tears clouded her vision I knew she was aiming at me. I heard her gun go off I expected the pain of a bullet. But nothing happened. I looked around and saw it, she killed her, when I looked I didn't see it but her hands had claws worthy of Freddy Krueger, where she once was, was the dead body of the man in black. And her claws were now deep inside the woman's abdomen, I hear her cries of desperation and the blood hit the floor leaving a puddle in which she finally fell.

As I stared to the dead bodies around me I smiled showing my blood stained fangs I quickly got down and started biting the flesh of the man in green. As I enjoyed my meal I couldn't help but to feel watched, I stopped eating and stood up looking behind me, and there she was right near the dead woman's body, she stared at her now blood covered claws in disbelief and broke down in tears. I slowly walked to her side with a piece of flesh I ripped from the man in green as I hand her the flesh, she looks at me startled but accepts it and so we both silently eat the flesh of our victims.

Time goes on and we stay on our spots, no longer eating, just sitting in silence, a silence that only breaks when an infected walks by or a gun goes off in the distance.


End file.
